Storm Rider
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: A new villianess is in town, and out for blood. But she can control something the Titans have never thought of, smoke, and Demon Lightning. This will be a tough battle indeed. RobStar, CyRae.
1. Blood Red Skies

This story is dedicated to BlackShield, who has, at least been there to have a conversation at 2 in the morning (my time). She has also helped me with... a few stories. Awkward silence Well, it's dedicated to her.

Chapter One: Blood Red Skies

A storm was heading towards the Tower. However, this was no ordinary storm. For one, the clouds were Blood Red. And second, there was no rain or lightning, only huge claps of thunder, loud enough to trigger your hands to your ears. This was a Demon Storm, a storm that only existed in the Twisting Nether, or could be conjured by an individual with such power. That individual was atop the cloud, her eyes focused solely on Titans Tower. She wore Black, Demonic chain armor over her chest, and legs. A Plate Mail also covered her chest, along with more Plate Armor covering her forearms. Plate Legs went over her legs, and Gauntlets over her hands. To top it all off, she had a twisted, demonic, spired helm over her head. Blue eyes that glowed with an unnatural light glared out from under the helm, while Blue hair fell from underneath the helm as well.

The people below the cloud pointed and gasped. And then, a bolt of Red Lightning flew down to strike the ground, and when said event happened, the people of Jump City panicked. The girl's eyes had glowed a faint red while the Lightning Bolt was in mid air, but went back their normal blue state after the Bolt had dissipated. At first, she had thought only about what she was supposed to do, but her mind began to wander. _These... "Titans" must have some powerful enemies, considering the amount that... Slade, or what his name was, guy was paying. The anger in his voice... it's like he has failed to do what he hired me to do many times. I can't be bothered with that though... I need the money he promised, so I can save her... that's all that matters..._

Titans Tower rooftop, 8:53 P.M.

Raven sat, cross-legged on the roof. She chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Starfire sat beside Raven, in the same position, except she wasn't chanting. Vampyre was standing on the edge, eyes closed, hands clasped behind his back. After all three standing or sitting for about three minutes, Raven's eyes popped open, as did Vampyre's.

"Vampyre do you feel that...?" Raven asked, while chancing a glance in his direction. He hadn't moved.

"I do. I also smell change... and death."

"I sense change, but I don't sense death."

"You can't always sense what you can smell. Sometimes your sense of smell is the most useful."

"I suppose so..."

"Friends! Why is that cloud sick?" Starfire asked, pointing to the cloud with the girl stop it.

"Uh... Starfire? Clouds don't get sick." Raven replied, looking at Starfire. But Vampyre followed Starfire's outstretched arm to the cloud

"But friend Raven, the cloud is the color of blood, which comes out o-"

"That's no ordinary cloud!" Vampyre interrupted. "It's a demon cloud, which definitely isn't a natural part of anything I've ever seen in any un-Hellish realm."

"So you've seen this kind of thing before?" Raven asked, frantically, as the cloud was about 1-2 minutes away from the Tower.

"Only in the realm known as the Twisting Nether. Only the most vile creatures live there, and the whole realm is in nothing but chaos."

"... That's not good."

"Nope." Raven clicked her communicator, and Robin's face appeared.

"What's up?" Robin asked

"There's a blood red cloud, heading straight for us, and it seems it's a 'demon cloud', which generally exist only in the realm known as the Twisting Nether."

"Need any help? What should the three of us do?"

"Nothing, for now. We'll monitor the situation, and if it gets worse, I'll contact you." Raven replied, looking, once again, at the demonic storm that was headed their way.

"Okay."

"Friends! Why does the cloud have someone standing on it?"

"Because, Starfire, that person is controlling the storm. We have to take her out first. There's no telling what else that storm can do." Vampyre said, setting his sights on the girl, and preparing for a fight.

[End chapter] As always, Review, Review, Review!!!! I must have reviews!!!


	2. One step closer to You

Yes, two chapters in one day, a new record for me! Wait, no it's not... oh well. Sorry the first one was a little short, but I just had to put it up. Anyways, second chapter!

Chapter two: One step away from You

When the storm was a few yards away, the girl jumped from the cloud, and faced the three Titans, defiantly. The storm cloud dissipated. Her eyes still glowed blue, with that unnatural light.

"And who are you?" Vampyre asked "Another cheap knock-off villianess?" His last question set the girl's blood to boiling, and infuriated her.

"I am much stronger than I look, and am Storm Rider. And now, I will crush you." She said, malevolently.

"I am stronger than I look too." Starfire said, her hands glowing emerald green. But before she could even fire a Starbolt, a Red Lightning Bolt caught her stomach, and knocked her to the edge of the Tower. Vampyre growled, and drew Hellscythe. Before even he had time to react, he had been hit Red Lightning. He fell to his knees, and then fell to the ground. That left only Raven and Storm Rider. Storm Rider smiled, showing her white teeth. She shot a bolt of Red Lightning at Raven, but Raven dodged it. She shot another bolt, and it was dodged again. Raven began to chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she held Storm Rider's armor in place. What she didn't count on, was that Storm Rider was able to get her hand around, and beam Raven with a Bolt of Red Lightning.

"It looks like I'm stronger than the three of you thought. Now for your teammates." Vampyre got up, slowly. He faced Storm Rider.

"Never underestimate those who walk in shadow." He said, mysteriously, but as a few Shadow Clones appeared.

"What...?" She looked at the Clones. "It doesn't matter, I'll annihilate you along with your clones!" She began to shoot out Bolts of Red Lightning at Vampyre and his Clones. She kept missing the real one though, as he appeared behind her, after the third bolt. He grabbed one arm, and twisted it behind her back. She struggled to get it out of his grasp, but he had an iron-like grip.

"Raven! Now!" He yelled. Raven approached Storm Rider, and put her hand to the girl's forehead, and was thrown into her memories.

_What are you doing? _The girl asked

_Looking to see why you're attacking us. We know you're not really our enemy, so I'm going to find out why._

_It's because I need money for my sister's operation. If I don't get the money soon, she'll die._

_Then maybe we can help you, but maybe you're lying. Who promised you the money?_

_A man named Slade. Enemy of yours?_

_Of all of us. Don't you know you about him?_

..._No_

_Then maybe that is why you attacked us, because you didn't know._

Raven checked Storm Rider's memory for a truth in her story, and it checked out. She removed her hand from Storm Rider's forehead, and turned to Vampyre.

"You can let her go. She's not our enemy."

"Then why is she here?"

"Slade hired her to destroy us. She needs money to pay for an operation for her sister"

"Then why didn't-"

"Because, she doesn't have enough money to stay in contact with the rest of the world." Raven interrupted Vampyre.

"Very well." Vampyre said, finally letting go of the girl's arm. Raven looked at the girl, as her eyes stopped glowing blue. She blinked, as if seeing for the first time.

"Now then, Storm Rider doesn't seem like such a good name for you. What are your powers?"

"I can control and manipulate smoke, and Red Lightning."

"How about... Smoke?" Vampyre asked. She looked at Vampyre, and smiled.

"That sounds... great."

"Smoke it is then!" Vampyre said, also smiling.

"Yeah, welcome to the team." Raven said, cracking a smile. Smoke smiled along with the rest, as Starfire shook her head, and got up. Raven filled her in about what had happened.

"Greetings new friend! Welcome!" Starfire said, embracing Smoke in a death-hug.

[End chapter] Sooooooooooo............ how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? TELL ME!!!!!!


End file.
